


The Birthday Party

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [19]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Arguing, Birthday, Drabble, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Married Couple, Spies & Secret Agents, Work-Life Balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the drawbacks to being Lord Grey was having to go authorize an assassination during your daughter's sixth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Party

One of the drawbacks to being Lord Grey was having to go authorize an assassination during your daughter's sixth birthday. Ysa didn't know why he'd left - he tried to keep as much of the dirty work from her as he could, within reason - but she was still furious. "You go upstairs and talk to Hester," she said coldly when Martan finally got home.

"I will, but ... I want to apologize to you too. I know you worked hard on the party, and I wanted to be there. Truly."

Her frown softened, and she accepted his remorseful kiss. "There's still cake."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
